


Find Your Smile

by Vic32



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is having one of those fed up days we all get from time to time. Help may come from an unexpected person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to tiger062 for my banner and all the help you gave me.

 

 

 

 Brian knew the second he opened his eyes that the day was going to be one of those days.

 

Covering his eyes with his arms he took a moment to block out the light that was pouring into the room.

 

Sighing he lowered his arm, glancing to the other side of the bed and finding it empty. Brian had forgotten that Justin had an early meeting with clients for commission work.

 

Flinging back the blankets he got out of bed with a growl before turning back to it, dropping his head. He’d promised to strip the bed and put on fresh sheets. So he did, as he was not in the mood to face a moody Justin.  After all, it was his turn to change the bedding.

 

Thankfully the shower was perfect, the water and pressure were just right, even though due to his mood nothing was stirring downstairs to care of.

 

After drying off and tossing the wet towels towards the hamper and missing, he picked them up, slamming them into the hamper. He went and got dressed in his expensive suit, looking good as always, only to then spill coffee all down his crisp white shirt.  Thankfully, because he wore an undershirt he didn’t burn himself. Sighing he went and put on a fresh shirt before leaving for work and wondered what else can possibly go wrong.

 

Making his way to his car, Brian noticed right away the Vette had two flat tyres. Looking up to the heavens Brian closed his eyes before pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off the impending headache that was now threatening.

 

The building's maintenance man Tony saw him and came over, “Everything OK Mr Kinney?”

 

Looking at Tony he shook his head, “Apart from ruining my clothes this morning, nearly burning myself and now two flat tyres, everything is peachy Tony and it’s Brian, Mr Kinney was my old man.”

 

Cleaning his hands on a towel Tony stood beside him, “I’m sorry Brian, sounds like you are having one of those morning’s. Look why don’t you use my car for the day and I’ll call Frank to come fix your tyres.  My cousin specialises in these cars.”

 

Rubbing his face Brian sighed in relief, “That would really help, thank you.  Are you sure that you won’t need your car today?”

 

Shaking his head Tony replied, “No, I have a full day of work here and maybe an overnight on that empty apartment, so it’s no trouble.”

 

Handing over the keys Brian took them and thanked him again, “Thank you Tony, you may have just saved my day.”

 

Waving his hand Tony replied, “It’s no trouble.  I’ll call Frank for you so this should be sorted by the time you get home from work.”

 

Brian drove to work using Tony’s BMW only to get stuck in traffic and every red light and cross-walk light on the way.

 

Finally arriving into work fifteen minutes late and before Cynthia could say anything Brian stopped her with a glare and a hand, “Don’t, just don’t say a goddamned thing, it’s been a hell of a morning.”

 

Cynthia just nodded handing over some files not saying a word. The look of thunder in her boss's eyes meant don’t speak.

 

The rest of the morning went just as Brian thought that it would.  Computers went down, phones went haywire and a window broke when a passing truck kicked up a large rock hitting the pane in just the right spot to shatter it.

 

Brian put his head in his hands thinking, ‘I need to get out of here before I lose it’.

 

Getting out of his office Brian made his way to Cynthia’s desk, “I’m going for a walk before I kill someone. If I’m not back by two it means I have gone home to hide under the blankets.  You are in charge while I’m gone.”

 

Smiling up at Brian, Cynthia nodded, “Sure thing Brian, can’t say that I blame you. Go out and enjoy the sunshine.”

 

Leaving the building Brian glanced at the workers as they repaired the broken glass before he turned left and made his way to the park. He didn’t see anyone as he was so lost in his head. Finding a park bench he sat there and closed his eyes as the sun shone down on him.

 

Brian had no idea why he felt the way he did today. Life was good, in fact life was brilliant. He had a wonderful and loving husband, a brilliant son and a surrogate who was about to be impregnated with their child to add to their family. So why did he feel so fed up and not able to find his smile.

 

Some time later Brian felt eyes on him. Opening his eyes he looked to his left to see a little girl standing there, she had red hair and pretty little summer dress on.

 

The little girl cocked her head to the side as she looked at him before speaking, “You look sad, are you feeling sad?”

 

Brian was stunned for a moment before answering her, “I’m OK, just relaxing here in the sun.”

 

Shaking her head she sat down beside him, “I think you are sad, I’m Cassidy, what’s your name?”

 

Looking down at the little girl Brian replied, “My name is Brian.  What makes you think I’m sad?”

 

Swinging her legs back and forth Cassidy replied, “I’m with my mom over there and I was looking at you and It looked like you were feeling sad. My daddy gets sad sometimes but I help him.”

 

Brian felt choked up on hearing that, “Your dad is very lucky to have you help him.”

 

Cassidy looked up at him smiling, “Thank you Brian.  Do you have people to help you?”

 

Nodding Brian answered, “I do. I have a son named Gus and my husband Justin, they help me.”

 

Smiling more Cassidy kept swinging her legs, “That’s good, everyone should have someone to help them. Where are they today?”

 

Looking around before answering, “Justin is at work and Gus is in school.”

 

Cassidy frowned, “So you are here by yourself?”

 

Nodding Brian shrugged his shoulders, “Yes, I am today.”

 

Leaning forward, chin on her hand, Cassidy pouted, “That’s not fair.  You want to come sit with me and my mommy and brothers? You can join our picnic.”

 

Shaking his head Brian replied, “That’s OK Cassidy, I have to go back to work, but thank you for asking me.”

 

Patting his knee Cassidy hopped off the bench, “That’s OK Brian.  Oh wait right here, I want to give you something.”

 

Cassidy ran off to where her mother was sitting with the two babies.  Picking up something she ran back to him.

 

Standing by his knee she crouched down as he had his head down slightly. Smiling at him she held out a flower to him, “This is for you.  It might help you find your smile.”

 

Taking the beautiful flower from her Brain felt himself smile and feel lighter for the first time that day. Looking into her eyes he smiled even wider, “Thank you Cassidy, I think you found my smile for me.”

 

Cassidy reached up and gave him a hug and peck on the cheek, “It’s good to smile, you have a lovely smile. My mommy said she hopes you will be OK.”

 

Looking over to where her mother was he could see her smiling over at them, so she knew that he was no threat to her little girl.

 

Smelling the flower Brian once again spoke, “I will treasure this flower forever, and I will name it Cassidy.”

 

After saying goodbye to Cassidy and her mother Brian made his way back to pick up Tony’s car so he could go home. He couldn’t wait to see his Sunshine tonight and to call his son to tell him how much he loved him. Thanks to a little girl he found his smile.

 

The end  

 

 


End file.
